halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nemesis645
No problem. I'll see what else I can add to the article in assistance if I ever get the chance. Hey! Hey which one of you is Nemesis645? : I don't know what you mean. Nemesis645 18:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Improvements Hey I was wondering if we can make some improvemmts to the RvB article such as adding character bios and a couple of pics to it.--Ashing shot 20:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'll help shortly by getting some stuff from the RvB wikia. Nemesis645 05:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship Allow me to say congrats on your nomination as a new admin. Im sure you're quite busy, but if you ever need anything, you know where I am.--Vanguard7 20:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pregame Lobby Edition by NarutoROCKS189 Hey dude. It's no prob. I noticed some mistakes on this page so I fixed it. (Just real quick, if you're a fan of TFS, check the credits of part 7. My GT is in it. If you're wondering what it is, send a message back. Hi! Hi I have never really edited a wiki before so if you could make the Abandoned page look better that would be great. =D Melon123 Can you tell this guy to stop editing my NarutoROCKS189 article? He keeps posting false information like a complete moron. Is there a way you can get him to stop? NarutoROCKS189 21:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My apologies... Just very, very busy with school and stuff. ^_^ I'll try to get back to my usual schedule ASAP. ThunderCavalier ^_^ 00:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem with ATP2555 II Those Anonymous Users that helped him out said that you have been too mean to him. ATP was just doing his job, he didn't mean that vandalism in the first place if you hadn't been harrassing him. On other thought, just leave him alone. I heard he's a senior member of this site that deals with people in real life from incidents on the internet that harass him or other seniors. I'm just notifying, not threatening. :Point taken I may have gone overboard, but I was only trying to edit out something that most people thought did not exist. ATP deleted a statement from a TG member saying this character did not exist, and the result was incredibly vulgar. The incident has now blown over as far as I can see, though. Nemesis645 06:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Another thing, that clan. Watch yourself around those guys, they have hackers that edit sites into whatever they want(for real, no joke). More Admins should be hired Nemesis, this site is out of control. We only have 2 administrators, and so many people are vandalizing pages or removing them overall. People are editing my Wiki page, and he only has an IP address, no username. Can we please hire more admins for the site? It would make this site much better in my opinion. And I really like coming here, except for vandals. NarutoROCKS189 05:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) OK, I might see if I can start a search for new ones. Nemesis645 10:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC)